The Revelation of Fate
by Clueless Cassie
Summary: This is my first Fanfic on this site. Serena/Usagi finds out that she isnt the Moon Princess and has a different mom. A mysterious ally appears to fulfill a prophecy.(R+R)Arigato!
1. Where Destiny Lies..

This is my very first fanfic. I noticed that a lot of these fanfics lack any fights. I felt like writing basically a new series. I'll give you a run down.  
  
Serena is in her 3rd year of college. Her roomie turns out to be her mother. ( It's get explained through out the story) this part is a flashback of Serena and her mom. Her mom speaks of a prophecy to rewrite history. Darien doesn't appear much cuz he bugged the heck out of me. There will be some romances and all that fluffy stuff. Basically, it a reunion of all the seasons. All the major baddies are back like Galaxia, Mistress 9, and Queen Beryl.  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the Prequel of the whole story. Hopefully, you will at least find it decent.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Where Destiny Lies  
  
  
  
"When the universe was being created, our mother gave your aunts and I crystals. Something bad happened though. Evil had found out about us. We each took our precautions. Kakyuu was protected unendingly by her three guardians. Auntie Serenity had the alliance with Earth. As for us, my little one, as long as my sister and I remain pure. No one will be able to touch us," spoke Queen Celestial Star to her newly born daughter, Serena.  
  
Just then, an explosion was heard. Serena started bawling.  
  
"There, there, little one," she comforted her baby, " It's nothing. Promise me never to forget what I am telling you now. You are the key. You must never find the lock. I have nothing left here. All I have to give is this."  
  
She puts a small pearl on Serena's forehead.  
  
"This is a Dream Pearl. When you are older, unlock its secrets," with that she gave her child to her eldest sister, Queen Serenity of the Moon.  
  
After that day, things returned to normal in the Dream Realm. No one knew what caused the explosion. 100 years had passed and the Prophecy was awakening. It sees all and immediately went to work. First, it went to the youngest, Kakyuu. It foretold how the Book of Fate exists when the crystals are combined. Some strange reason, Queen Serenity had no part in knowing. Then, to the Dream Sisters, it talked to Giana Star first. It told her she would rule all if she is able to rather the Universal crystals and unlock its power. It stayed a long time telling Celestial of her daughter.  
  
" Your daughter stands on the edge of a knife. Stumble and all will fail. Yet, hope remains. You are the one. You can bring them all together. You must find the Book before she does. You must rewrite history. One thing I have left to say. If Serena does renounce you and accept Serenity as her mother, her child will be blood."  
  
  
  
Celestial was left confused. She ran down to the portal.  
  
"PLUTO!!!!!!!! AWAKEN, WARRIOR OF TIME!!!!" she screamed into the swirling mess of the time portal.  
  
"Jeez, I maybe be old, but I am not death," moaned the sleepy guardian.  
  
" Sorry, old friend," Star apologized.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Pluto complained.  
  
" I said I was sorry," Star apologized again," What news do you have about Serena?"  
  
"It is what we feared," Pluto whispered.  
  
" I have to do it," replied Celeste.  
  
With that, Celestial walked out into the Time Portal to time of Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
In the future Moon Kingdom…  
  
"Mommy, I am done with all my lessons. Can I please go play, now?" asked the little princess.  
  
"I am not going to answer," answered Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Oopsie! I mean, may I go and play?" smiled Rini.  
  
"Yes, now you may go," laughed Serena.  
  
Rini ran down the corridor. She hoped Pluto wouldn't be busy today. Lately, Pluto seemed so sad and distance.  
  
"Hi! Can we play?" asked Rini hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Pluto replied wearily.  
  
Rini threw the ball, but it went deep into the portal.  
  
" Uh oh! Hold I can get it," said Rini running into the swirling mass of time.  
  
Rini…Rini…Come to me…  
  
Rini turned and saw a strange door. Hmm, I never this before, she thought. She walked into large room. The room was filled with gigantic portraits of the Universal Sisters. Rini recognized all but two. In the middle of the room was a dark cloaked figure.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" asked the figure.  
  
"No," spoke Rini timidly.  
  
"So it is true. I see your mother hasn't spoke of your grandmother often," wondered the cloaked lady.  
  
"My grandmother? Oh! You mean Queen Serenity!" she answered.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you, Rini. I am the greatest of the four. I am the reigning one of the Dream Realm. I am Queen Celestial Star, your grandmother," explained Celestial.  
  
"Dream Realm? What is that?" questioned Rini.  
  
"Tsk…Tsk…Now I must take you," with that Celestial took Rini away.  
  
Rini let out one sharp scream and was gone. Serena heard her daughter cry. She ran down to Pluto.  
  
"What happened?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing that wasn't supposed to happen, my lady," replied Pluto.  
  
Serena raced into the portal screaming Rini's name.  
  
"You won't find her," smirked Celestial.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Serena yelled.  
  
"I am your mother. I saved you," answered Celestial.  
  
"My mother is Queen Serenity of the Moon," said Serena.  
  
"How can you forget?" asked Star.  
  
"Forget what!?!" questioned Serena.  
  
Celestial couldn't take anymore. She attacked Serena with her Dream Staff.  
  
Serena was blasted across the room. She had no choice, but to transform. She transformed into Sailor Cosmos. Before she can counter attack, Celestial vanished. 


	2. The Strange Aquaintance...

This is the first part of my lil fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own sailor moon. If I did, it never would have ended and I would be stuck here writing fanfic.  
  
This happens when the gang is in their Jr. year of college. I didn't like the idea of the ending of season 5 so don't nag how it doesn't match up.  
  
  
  
The Strange Acquaintance….  
  
Serena woke up in a cold sweat. She had the weirdest dream. She dreamt that she had a different mother. I should really stop eating food after the expiration date, she thought. She looked at the clock. Again, she was late. She raced to She threw on some clothes and ran downstairs  
  
"Bye mom," she yelled while hurrying out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth. It was the first day at college. Yes, it is still amazing knowing that she actually graduated high school.  
  
"Serena, wait up!"  
  
She turned around it was Mina.  
  
"I should of known that I wouldn't be the only late for the first day of classes," joked Serena.  
  
" Yeah, I guess some things never change like your hair," noticed Mina, "You still wear those silly meatballs."  
  
"Darien likes them. So that's why I keep them," assured Serena, "Besides, you still wear that silly bow in your hair."  
  
"Ok ok! I'll lay off the meatballs if u lay off the bow, deal?"  
  
"Fine, it's a deal."  
  
"Do you still miss it?"  
  
"Miss what?"  
  
"You know…. Eternal Venus Power...that stuff," replied Mina striking the old pose.  
  
"I guess not. Well, maybe a little, it was cool to have strange powers. But lately, it seems something has been growing in the back of my mind."  
  
"You mean like a tumor?"  
  
"No, stupid!"  
  
" I was just joking."  
  
"Uh huh, whatever!"  
  
"So what do you think your major is going to be?"  
  
"I have no clue. How about you?"  
  
"I'm thinking about dance."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
When they finally reached the campus, they found it swarming with people.  
  
"Serena! Mina! I should of known you two would be late," cried out a familiar voice.  
  
"Lita!"they replied.  
  
"Guess what? Mina, I'm your roommate."  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Come on! I'll help you take the stuff to our room,"offered Lita.  
  
They left leaving Serena all alone. Serena decided to go see whom was she sharing a room with. Please not Rei, she hoped. When she went to the list, she slowly searched for her name.  
  
1 Room #  
  
Serena Tsukino (I'm mixing the dubbed and Jap. Names) Celeste Star  
  
Celeste Star? Why did that name sound so familiar, she thought to herself. She shrugged and lugged her suitcase ups the flight of stairs. She burst into the room.  
  
"Aagh!" screamed the girl who was napping.  
  
"I am so sorry," apologized Serena.  
  
"So who are you?" questioned the girl.  
  
"I am Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Hi, Serena! I'm Celeste Star. I'm an American exchange student."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"So I guess we're roomies."  
  
Suddenly, Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami came into the room.  
  
"Serena! For once, can you be on time? It won't kill you," nagged Rei.  
  
"Well, I am sorry, Rei. I am kind of in another conversation."  
  
"O sorry! But still…Serena. Hi, I'm Rei Hino. I'm from down the hall. This Mina, Lita, and Ami."  
  
"Nice to meet all you," smiled Celeste, "My name is Celeste Star. Like I told Serena, I am an American exchange student."  
  
"Hey, do you wanna join us to get a bite to eat?" asked Mina.  
  
"Food! I'm there!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"She wasn't asking you, Serena," said Rei.  
  
"Hehehe! Sure, I would love to go," laughed Celeste.  
  
They went down to the campus café. Amara and Michelle later joined them. They introduced everyone again.  
  
"Does anyone have a mirror?" asked Celeste.  
  
"I do,"said Michelle handing her a mirror.  
  
Celeste looked at the mirror. The reflection changed into a group of the scouts. I didn't know it would be this easy to have them all together, she thought, but where is this Darien I heard of. Serena and Rei's argument brought her back into focus.  
  
"Serena, you should pay since you ate the most?"  
  
"Whatever, Rei!"  
  
The argument continued on for another half and hour. After things cooled down, they decided that they would pay for they ate. They went out asking Celeste many questions. They asked why did she choose to go to Japan. She said she was hoping of catching a glimpse of the legendary fighters, the Sailor Scouts. But they haven't been seen for years. She noticed that her company was looking uneasy every time she mentioned it. They walked to the park. They spent an hour playing at the playground when a monster attacked them. Celeste screamed and ran.  
  
The group looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Eternal Mercury Power!"  
  
"Eternal Mars Power!"  
  
"Eternal Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Eternal Venus Power!"  
  
"Millenium Cosmos Power!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi are back. 


	3. Friend or Foe...

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Sailor moon?  
  
The Friend or Foe…  
  
The monster attacked first. It sent them flying into the monkey bars.  
  
"Ouch! This one packs one hell of a punch," moaned Mars.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Whip!" yelled Jupiter.  
  
The attack barely left a dent in it.  
  
"Millenium Cosmic Recovery!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos' strongest attack faded before it ever reached the creature.  
  
"What's happening?" questioned the scouts.  
  
All of a sudden a rainbow ribbon wrapped itself around the monster. Then, a bright star destroyed it. They stood there in awe. The star wasn't a star, but a person. She had a sheer flowing pink white robe and carried a staff with a sun and star intertwined on a cloud. Her hair contrasted her clothes by being a dark coal black and reached the floor. Her eyes were of an unearthly green.  
  
"Who are you?" the other scouts asked.  
  
" I am the morning star. I see what has, what is, and what has not come to pass. I am all the dreamers and dreams. I am hope, Sailor Dream Star."  
  
After she spoke, they were all in a daze. Out of nowhere, she attacked Venus. It destroyed Venus' brooch and the new "friend" took her away.  
  
Mina woke up in a foggy place. She cried out into the fog, but got no reply. She noticed that she was in her Sailor V outfit.  
  
"Haven't seen this in a long time, huh?"  
  
"Who said that?" screamed Mina.  
  
"Quiet, the queen speaks," said another voice.  
  
"What queen?" asked Mina.  
  
"This queen," replied the first voice.  
  
It turned out to be Celeste Star. Celeste Star is Sailor Dream Star. She explained everything to her. Celeste's real name is Queen Celestial Star of the Dream Realm AKA 5th dimension. She is Serena's birth mother by star*. She had to give her up due to the civil war with her twin sister, Galatic Star, who is now the ruler of the Nightmare Hell. She spoke of the Sisters of the Universe(Kakyuu, Serenity, Celestial and Galatic Star).  
  
Each possessed a crystal. When properly placed, a map is shown. It reveals the place for the Book of Fate. She then showed her Rini in the crystal. Rini's blood along with Serena will provide the key to open the lock. Then, she asked if Serena had sworn alliance to the White Moon.  
  
"She has," answered the wounded Senshi.  
  
"That certainly complicates things, doesn't it?" muttered the queen.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to open it then,"  
  
"Why is that bad?"  
  
"Serena isn't the most faithful child."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"She hasn't found her true love."  
  
"Isn't Darien her true love?"  
  
"That ninny!?! Besides, her love has to be a virgin. We all know that Darien gets around."  
  
"Er…yeah? Seiya?"  
  
"I doubt it since Seiya is actually a girl."  
  
"Then, who?"  
  
"I have no idea. That's why I seek the love Senshi."  
  
"How am I to help? My powers are gone."  
  
"That brings me back to the reason why I brought you here. I had to attack you because no one may but me can enter here conscious. Sorry about that. Hold still, this will sting."  
  
She took her Dream Staff and pointed right at Mina's broken brooch.  
  
"Repeat after me, Mina. Venus Dream Power!"  
  
"Venus Dream Power!"  
  
Mina had fully transformed into Sailor Venus Dream. She had on a peach robe and cloak with wings. On her forehead, she had a heart in a cloud. Her weapons were a bow and arrow.  
  
"Why are you here?"asked Venus.  
  
"I am here to find my sister."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She is after Serena because after Serenity died. The crystal she had went to Serena."  
  
"So tell me how I play into this?"  
  
"Well, you are the leader of the Inner Senshi. You must have some idea of who showed kindness and love for Serena."  
  
"Like I said, Darien has."  
  
"I really doubt it. He has been on the dark side. He never fully got out. He is evil."  
  
"Well, there was Demando, but he was with the Black Moon."  
  
"Oh?!?"  
  
"Yeah, he got himself killed to save Sailor Moon."  
  
"It has to be him then."  
  
Celestial snapped her fingers and whispered to one of the handmaids something. The servant smiled and went away.  
  
"Well, your friends must be getting worried. I'll send you back, but you mustn't relay any information to them."  
  
With that, Venus was sent back to her friends.  
  
"Venus! What happened?" they all asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh! Um…I got kidnapped, but I fought my way out," she lied.  
  
"What's with the new get-up?" noticed Jupiter.  
  
"I got new powers from my experience of escape."  
  
"I wonder who that was. Which side is she on?" pondered Mars. 


	4. Queen of Hearts...

Clearing up some confusion: I got a review saying they didn't get the story. Ok I am here to explain it. I am basically rewriting Sailor Moon. My stories have an epic type structure, meaning you are thrown in the middle of things. As the story progresses, you'll get the whole picture. For those who are still confused, I'll explain. The gang is in college. Darien is out of the country on a business trip. Queen Celeste is Serena's mom. (I wanted my stories to be unique so I based everything on this) Celeste, Serenity, Kakyuu, and Gaia are all sisters. Gaia and Celeste are twins. We all know how each domain has its own ruler i.e., Moon Kingdom, Earth, yada..Serenity had the Moon. Kakyuu has her flower galaxy. Celeste and Gaia had the 5th Dimension, everyone's subconscious AKA a Dream Realm, where nightmares don't exist.. Celeste gives birth to Serena ( she chooses this name in honor of the eldest, Serenity). Gaia discovers an document stating the sister's inner light ( kinda like the star seeds), if unlocked, they open the Gate of Fate, which is a place where you can alter anyone's destiny and other fun destructive stuff, like having no Sailor Moon ( NOOOOO!!! Lol) Gaia goes all mad, thus splitting the Realm into two, Dream and Nightmare, and hunts down her sister first. To save her daughter, Celeste gives Serena to Serenity. When Celeste was trying to save Serena, Gaia attacked her, severely wounding her. Luckily Serena gets away. During this whole drama, Pluto is the only one around who knows everything. So Celeste is like in a coma, Pluto slows time down for her to heal. Celeste doesn't wake up till Sailor Moon reaches her ultimate transformation with the power of the moon. This means when Sailor Moon becomes Sailor Cosmos, Serena finally has Serenity's Inner Light. After the battle with Galaxia, Celeste is awakened. Now, this is where I am going to stop, if you want more background or have ne more questions post it in a review. Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, I do not own sailor Moon.  
  
The Queen of Hearts.  
  
The next, Mina was talking to Serena in the hallway.  
  
"Serena, did you hear from Darien yet?"  
  
"No, he hasn't stopped by, called, or even emailed since the summer."  
  
"Maybe he's out there with a hot chick and he has lost all trace of you from his mind."  
  
"MINA! That's real nice of you."  
  
"Jeez, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's not your fault. But, I mean, we're suppose to be soul mates and look at us now."  
  
"Maybe, he isn't your soul mate."  
  
"Then, why does my Imperial Crystal glows bright within every time we are near?"  
  
"It's probably because he was your first love. Nothing can make you forget that."  
  
"Then, who is my soul mate?"  
  
"Well, let's think about it."  
  
"Mina, why do you care?"  
  
"Well, I am for one thing the senshi of Love, no?"  
  
"So, who do you think is my "soul mate?"  
  
"How about Demando/Diamond?"  
  
" HIM!?! Uh, Mina, he was evil, remember."  
  
"Not exactly, he was just under control of the Wiseman."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that I should have been with Demando?"  
  
"Basically, I am just saying that he was the only guy who actually did anything dramatic to save you."  
  
"Darien has. He's freaking Tuxedo Mask! That's all he does."  
  
"No, Tuxedo Mask saves you, not Darien."  
  
"Now, you lost me. Explain."  
  
"Ok, all Darien ever does that is "great" is tease you, and try to kill to you. I don't remember one point in time in which he did anything dramatic as to sacrificing himself because he's obviously alive."  
  
"Well.he.he."she trailed off.  
  
"See I told you so."  
  
"Fine, Mina! Why are you so interested in my love life?"  
  
"Serena, like I said, I am the senshi of Love and besides I worry about you."  
  
"Don't worry about me everything will be fine. Maybe. you're right. If Demando was still alive, then I might have see about us but he isn't. Please, put to rest."  
  
"Fine, I'll stop." Serena walked off to her next class leaving Mina alone in the hallway.  
  
"That went well,"spoke another voice.  
  
"You were right about Darien," said Mina.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Me? I did what you asked."  
  
"Yes, I thank you for that. Now, we know who Serena is destined to be with. All we have to do is get him here. Simple as that."  
  
"It sounds simple enough. How do we find a dead person?"  
  
"We see Pluto for that matter." " How does the Guardian of Time has to do with bringing back dead people?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
With a snap of her fingers, Celeste teleported Mina and herself to Pluto's gate. Sailor Pluto was nowhere to be seen. Where is she, Celeste thought.  
  
"Looking for me?" spoke Pluto.  
  
"Where were you?" scolded Celeste.  
  
"Can't guardians go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Well.no!"  
  
"How typical of you?"  
  
"Please, let's not fight."  
  
"So, what do you want m'lady?'  
  
"We need to rescue Prince Diamond from getting blown up. We need to ask you if that will change anything big in the future." Pluto thought about it.  
  
"No, nothing will be disturbed or nothing big actually." (Surprising, isn't it?)  
  
Mina peeks into the tunnel of whirling chaos. "Erm..how are we supposed to navigate through that hurricane without a time key?"  
  
Without a word, Celeste drags Mina into the tunnel to the past. 


End file.
